Tsuntsun, Deredere
by F91
Summary: Hey everyone! This time around I have a collection of Alisa/Yuuno fics for your reading pleasure! There's even some NanoFate in it too! I've also issued an open challenge to my fellow writers inside. Enjoy!
1. First Impact!

Hey everyone. I know a lot of people don't like me, but I don't care! Here I am once again, pairing Yuuno off with a girl! Such an evil fiend I am! But hey, I'm keeping NanoFate in tact, so I guess I'm allowed to keep my head this time ;)

Before I talk about this fic, let's get that open challenge out of the way! I'm all about bringing variety to this section. All we have here is fic upon fic of NanoFate. Doesn't that get a little dull after a while? That's why I challenge all you writers to try something new! Give a pairing that's not NanoFate a shot! How about some Chrono/Amy? No one ever writes about them. Or maybe some Kyouya/Shinobu, Erio/Caro, or Griffith/Lucino? You can also try something random! How about Hayate/Carim? Verossa/Uno? Rein/Agito? Vice/Shari? The sky's the limit! Go wild! Flex your creative muscle!

Really want to tackle a challenge? Try Nanoha/Yuuno or Fate/Yuuno! You need courage to face the slings and arrows that will result. When they drag you off to Golgotha, just remember that I'll be nailed to the cross right next to you ;)

I hope the winks make it clear I'm saying this in good humour ;)

Anyways, this fic. Alisa/Yuuno. There are a couple of fan arts floating around of these two. The doujin Nanohana had a cute page at the end to this effect as well. Been wanting to do something with them for awhile.

I discovered that it's ridiculously easy to mix up Rie Kugimiya's roles in your head. I've seen so many animes with her in it.

Also, clichés ahoy!

* * *

"Geeze, are those two still in the hot spring?" Alisa fumed. "Seems they can't get enough of each other."

"Well, I guess Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan just like being together." Suzuka answered. Since Fate had never had the chance to enjoy a hot spring before, the friends and their families decided to go there for the weekend. Alisa and Suzuka had long since finished their baths and were now lounging about in their yukatas.

Restless, Alisa bolted to her feet. "Let's go for a walk, Suzuka." She suggested.

"Um… I think I'll pass…" Suzuka replied. "I'm a little tired."

"Fine, then." Alisa turned to the small animal curled up on a pillow. She snatched it and held it at eye level. "Let's go, Yuuno."

The ferret let out an ambiguous 'kyuu' noise, but didn't struggle.

Alisa went out into the dusk. The grounds were deserted, and for good reason. It was pretty cold. Alisa shivered a little, and considered heading back inside. However, Alisa Bannings wasn't one to admit defeat. If she went back now, she'd look like an idiot.

"It's not that cold…" She tried to convince herself. She held Yuuno closer, hoping the mammal's body heat would help a little. At random, she picked one of the several forested paths that snaked out from and around the inn.

The naked trees and dead grass certainly weren't picturesque. The lack of white made it more like a nightmare, rather than a winter wonderland. Alisa's sandals clomped audibly against the frost bitten ground. She was hardly interested in the view, anyways.

"I'm really glad Fate was able to visit," She thought aloud, puffing out a breath that could be seen in the cool air. "But her and Nanoha are acting less like friends, and more like newlyweds. B-But I'm not jealous or anything!" She quickly added. "I-It's just, how would they like it if I was off being all mushy with some one? Ah, it's not like I want to be mushy with some one or anything!"

Alisa paused to consider there wasn't anyone around she needed to persuade. There was only Yuuno. "What am I doing?" she sighed. "Guess I'll head ba…"

But when she turned to look behind her, she only saw trees. Apparently she was so lost in conversation with herself that she failed to notice her surroundings.

"It's ok, I'm not lost." She murmured. "I just need to go back down that path…"

She also didn't notice the steep incline until she stepped on the edge. The earth gave way, causing Alisa to tip over and become victim to gravity's firm grasp.

"Why is something like this here?!" She shouted as she fell. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced for the pain. She thought she saw a flash of light through her eyelids.

When her downward motion ceased, she was surprised to realise that there hadn't been much shock from the impact. The ground also wasn't hard and cold. In fact, it was warm and soft…

"Are you all right?"

Alisa's eyes shot open at the unfamiliar voice. She sat up and glanced down to see she was straddling a boy she had never seen before.

"Waaah!" She screamed and jumped back, her face hot. "W-Who are you? Where did you come from? What are you doing here?"

"Calm down, Alisa." The boy tried to placate her. It had the opposite effect.

"H-How do you know my name?"

Yuuno cursed at his slip up. He couldn't very well tell her he was the ferret she had brought along.

"I… uh… saw you and your friends at the inn, and your name was mentioned…" He lied. It still didn't help matters.

"S-So what? Did you follow me out here?" She accused. "Don't come near me, you stalker!" Alisa assumed a martial arts stance she had seen in a movie once.

"Ah! No, you're misunderstanding!" Yuuno waved his hands frantically. "I was just taking a walk, and happened to see you slip, so I tried to save you."

Alisa narrowed her eyes and backed away. "You expect me to believe tha…" She stepped on a rock this time, and fell back again. A sharp pain zapped through her foot. "Ow! My foot…"

Yuuno crossed the distance and knelt at her foot. "Stay still." He ordered and took her foot in his hands.

"Hey! Don't touch…" She tried to yank her foot free. "Ouch! That hurts!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything weird." Yuuno said. "I'm just going to have a look at your foot."

Alisa would have objected again, but the boy's serious, yet gentle expression had her reconsidering.

"O… Ok…" She watched as the boy softly skimmed his fingers across her flesh. It sent a jolt of something that wasn't pain through her body. Most of her blood pooled in her cheeks.

"Looks like you just twisted it a little." Yuuno diagnosed. It would be easy enough for him to heal her right there, but the whole 'magic should be kept a secret' thing prevented him from doing so. "Let's head back to the inn. Here." He turned around and showed his back. Alisa stared at it incredulously.

"W-What are you doing?"

"What?" He blinked. "You can't walk like that, so I'll carry you."

"W-Why should I let some guy I just met carry me on his back!" Alisa squirmed away a bit. She looked at the boy who simply laughed uneasily over his shoulder. He was trying to help her. Maybe she could give him the benefit of the doubt. "W-Well… Since this is your fault, I guess I'll let you take responsibility and have you carry me…"

"Ok, ok." Yuuno feigned defeat. Alisa placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself up. He then hooked his arms around her legs and stood. "All set?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." His grip seemed firm enough. If he made a crack about her being too heavy, she'd have to hit him. Yuuno began walking forward. "Are you sure you know the way back?"

"Yeah, the inn is off in this direction." He answered.

"I see…"

"…"

"…"

It became too quite for Alisa's taste. There wasn't so much a squeak from any sort of woodland creature. She had to talk about something.

"So… Ah, right, your name!" She declared as if she made the scientific discovery of the century. "I never got your name."

Yuuno pondered his reply. Giving his real name shouldn't be a problem.

"I'm Yuuno." He said. "Yuuno Scrya."

"Yuuno?" Alisa blinked. "What a coincidence! My friend has a pet ferret named… Ah! Yuuno!"

"What? What is it?"

"I brought Yuuno out here with me!" She realised. "We have to go find him!"

Yuuno had to think of something, and fast. He silently prayed that the girl would buy it.

"Uh… you said he was a ferret, right? Then I'm sure he's fine!" He said. "Ferrets are really smart, so I'm sure he's gone back to get help!"

Alisa considered it for a moment. Yuuno worried that her silence was a sign of disbelief.

"Come to think of it, he went and got help that one time Nanoha got hurt…" She muttered. Yuuno breathed out his relief. He had sent out a mental message to Nanoha earlier, informing her of the situation, so it wasn't a total lie.

A frozen breeze whipped past them. Alisa instinctively linked her arms around Yuuno's neck and pulled herself closer for warmth. It was so cold and here she was in nothing but a thin cotton yukata.

And that thin, cotton yukata was currently all that was separating her bare chest from the boy's back.

At least her face was warm enough now.

She looked up at Yuuno's face, expecting to see some sort of perverted expression on it. There wasn't one. He just continued walking, unhindered.

It wasn't like Alisa had anything to press up against him, anyways.

'What the heck's with that?' She thought bitterly. 'At least react a little! Just you wait! One day they'll be so big you can't help but notice!'

If there was one part of Alisa Bannings that was already considerable in size, it was her pride.

So how did such a prideful person wind up in this sort of cliché situation? Stranded in a forest with a mysterious boy, an injured foot and a piggy back ride… It was the kind of situation Alisa constantly saw in the games she always played. The parties involved usually ended up together at the end.

Alisa squirmed at the thought. She had just met the guy! She barely knew anything about him! But… well… ok, he'd proven himself to be kind and gentle…And he certainly wasn't bad to look at…

Was this what they called a "destined encounter?" Did some sort of deity arrange this meeting to answer her spoken-but-then-denied desire? If so, she shouldn't waste this chance. She should try to get to know him.

"So, Yuuno…"

"We're back." He declared.

"What, already?!" Sure enough, they had exited the trees and the inn's courtyard lay before them. Alisa had gotten lost in her thoughts again.

"Alisa-chan!" Alisa saw Nanoha and Fate run towards them. "Are you ok?" Nanoha asked when they met. Her next line had a rehearsed feel to it. "We were worried when Yuuno-kun returned without you."

"Uh… yeah, I'm fine." Alisa answered. "I just hurt my foot a little, it's no big deal." Though she regretted it, she indicated that she wanted to be let down. Yuuno complied and Alisa stood, keeping weight off her injured foot.

"W-Who is this person?" Fate asked, having a little difficulty feigning ignorance.

"O-Oh, him? His name is also Yuuno. Funny coincidence, right? He helped me out. These are my friends, Nanoha and Fate."

"Uh… Nice to meet you." Yuuno said. There were awkward smiles all around. "Well, since you're back with your friends, I'll take my leave, then."

"Ah!" Alisa watched as he turned to go. "Wait! That is… uh… right, you're staying at this inn too, right? So I guess I'll see you around…"

"Um… I'm leaving… like… right now, actually." Yuuno lied. "So I'll have to say goodbye…"

"Oh, I see…" Alisa couldn't let it end like that! "Then… then give me your cell phone number… You know… so I can contact you and… thank you properly for helping me!"

Yuuno smiled uneasily. "Sorry, but I don't have a cell phone…"

"Oh… I see…" Alisa repeated. She stared down, dejected. "I guess it can't be helped, then…"

A moment of silence passed.

"Alisa!" She looked up when he called her name. The smile she saw on his face made her heart jump. "We'll meet again. I'm sure of it."

"O-Ok." That was all she could think to say.

"I'll see you later, then!" And with that, he was gone.

"See you later…" She whispered, still dumbstruck. She stared at where she lost sight of him until she realised her friends were grinning like idiots behind her. "W-What is it?" She demanded.

"Nothing~!" Nanoha hummed, but her expression betrayed her true thoughts.

"D-Don't be stupid!" Alisa flushed. "N-Nothing like that happened! Don't get the wrong idea!"

Ignoring her friend's laugh, Alisa hobbled back to the inn. She was greeted by the sight of the pet ferret upon her return to the room. Alisa couldn't help but hope that she'd be able to meet the mysterious boy again sooner rather than later.


	2. Valentine Panic?

"Here, Fate-chan! Say aaaah!"

"Wait, Nanoha! Not here…" Though she objected, Fate still let Nanoha put the chocolate into her mouth. Her tongue sang as that edible piece of heaven came into contact with it.

"So, is it good?"

"Yes, it's delicious!"

"I'm so glad! I worked hard to make it yesterday!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't have anything for you…"

"It's ok, Fate-chan! You'll just have to get me something in return next month!"

Alisa glared at her friends in jealo… contempt. Did they have to act all lovey dovey in the middle of the classroom? Had they no shame? Doing that in front of other people…

… Even if it was Valentine's Day…

Yes, the very day that so many longed for, and so many dreaded. That day when girls give chocolates to that one special some one. That day on which all the boys wished to receive the sweet taste of chocolate.

Unfortunately for them, there were two girls that they'd never get such a gift from.

Alisa wanted to write it off as just another silly day. She wanted to pretend like she had no interest in it, but…

Damn it all, she had made some chocolates.

She opened her bag and stared at the small, rectangular box wrapped in pink paper and tied off with a red ribbon. She sighed. What the hell had she been thinking? It's not like she had a particular boy in mind…

… Ok, so she did. She still recalled the boy she had met on that winter day, the one that had broken her fall, and carried her through the woods on his back. Yes, that mysterious boy who shared his name with a pet ferret. She would sometimes wonder where he was, what he was doing. What city did he live in? What school did he go to? Was he doing ok? Would he still remember her?

She never did thank him properly. She supposed a part of her hoped that if she went to the trouble of making chocolates for him, maybe some bizarre twist of fate would let her bump into him on the street somewhere…

It was a long shot, and Alisa felt stupid for wanting to believe in it.

"What do you have there, Alisa-chan?"

"WAH!" Alisa jumped as Nanoha spoke by her ear. Her bag fell to the floor and the box slid out.

"Oh, so Alisa also made chocolates." Fate said. "Who are you giving them to?"

"No one!" She shot back, stuffing the box back into her bag. "Myself! I'm going to eat them myself! I-It's not like I want to give them to a boy or anything!"

Nanoha and Fate exchanged knowing glances. They returned to their seats as the teacher walked in to begin class.

X-X-X

Alisa muttered to herself as she walked home alone. Not only did Nanoha and Fate run off together, but Suzuka said she had something to do as well. Maybe she should just call for the limo. She considered it while she rounded a corner. As soon as she did, she walked backwards and then pressed her back against the wall.

"N-No way…" She peeked around the corner, and sure enough, there was Yuuno Scrya.

Yuuno sat on the bus stop bench. He had no idea why he was there. Nanoha had contacted him and told him to wait there for something really important. She made sure to tell him to be in human form, too. Just what was that girl up to? If she needed to talk, couldn't it have waited until she returned to the house?

Alisa had no idea what to do. She hadn't honestly expected to run into him, so she wasn't prepared. How should she greet him? How should she give him the chocolates?

"Hey there, remember me? Here, have some chocolates. I made them myself!"

Like she could say that!

Yuuno poked his head around the corner. Some weird noise was…

Blink.

Blink.

"WAH!" Alisa yelped in surprise for the second time that day.

"Alisa?" Yuuno said with a hint of surprise. A wave of joy surged through Alisa's body. He remembered her name!

"Uh… H-Hey there, Yuuno!" She forced out. "What a coincidence, meeting you here!"

"Uh… Yeah…" Yuuno had a feeling it wasn't a chance meeting.

"So… So you live in this city, too." Alisa ventured.

"Well, for now, anyways." He answered.

"I see… So… How are you?"

"I'm good… Yourself?"

"Uh, yeah, me too…"

"…"

"…"

Arg! This was so awkward! Alisa cursed. Why couldn't she just talk normally at a time like this?

"Y-You know, I never did thank you properly for helping me…" She said.

"Ah, you don't need to worry about that."

"W-Well, I'm going to thank you anyways!" She reached into her school bag and pulled out the box of chocolates. She held it up, eyes closed, red face turned away. "H-Here, I'll give these to you… Since it's Valentine's Day and all…"

Yuuno blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting this. "T-Thanks." He said as he took the box.

"D-Don't think too much into it! They're just obligation chocolates…"

"O-Ok… Can I try some now?"

"What? Uh… sure… go head!"

Yuuno untied the ribbon, unwrapped the box and lifted the lid. Inside where little circular pieces of milk chocolate. He popped one into his mouth and chewed. Alisa cracked open the eye that faced him.

"So… how are they?"

Yuuno swallowed. "A bit salty…" He muttered.

"Gah!" She knew she'd screw this up somehow! "W-Well it can't be helped!" She declared. "It was my first time making them… so…"

"So these are home made chocolates?" He asked.

"Gah! N-No, it's not what… uh… that is…" She was going to blow a gasket if she kept this up.

"Well, they are a bit salty." He repeated, eating another one. "But they're still good. It makes me really happy that you made them for me." His smile had her heart jumping again.

"I'm… glad you're happy…" She whispered at the ground. It was impossible for her to prevent the big smile from forming on her face. The moment felt so perfect… Perhaps, this would be the best time to…

"Alisa-oujo-sama, there you are!"

Alisa turned to see her butler standing before the open door of a limo. "Your father asked that we pick you up. He wishes to see you." The old man explained.

"O-Oh, ok." What was up with this timing? It just ruined her perfect chance! "Well, Yuuno, it looks like I have to go… Hopefully we'll see each other around sometime…"

"I'm sure we will." He said. "I need to give you a return gift for these chocolates, don't I?"

"Yeah," She smiled. "That's right. Later!" She waved at him as she hopped into the vehicle. She stared happily out the window as the limo drove away.

"Did something good happen today, oujo-sama?" The butler asked.

"No, not really." The smile remained on her face.

She couldn't wait for White Day.

* * *

Yes, I'm aware that the show's timeline makes this impossible, but let's ignore that little detail ;)

I have a pic of Alisa holding up a present with her face turned away. I used that pose in here. It's by far one of the cutest picture I have.


	3. A Ferret is Fine too

So three of her friends were magic girls.

What?

It sounded absolutely crazy when Alisa first heard it. Magic powers? High tech civilizations? Interdimensional law enforcement agencies? Ancient evil books?

Was this some kind of anime?

Well… She couldn't really deny it. She did see proof with her own eyes, and it's not like her friends would lie to her about this. She knew they had always been hiding something, and Alisa was glad they could finally tell her about it.

But she couldn't image what would happen next.

"Actually, there's one more thing." Nanoha said.

'_I don't think this is such a good idea, Nanoha!'_ Yuuno pleaded telepathically.

'_It'll be all right, Yuuno-kun.'_ She thought back. "It's about Yuuno-kun."

"Oh? Is he a magical ferret?" Alisa wondered. Nanoha laughed.

"Well, sort of…" She gave Yuuno a look. The ferret lowered his head and started glowing. Alisa shielded her eyes in response and suddenly had a feeling of déjà vu.

The light subsided and Alisa lowered her hands. Then her eyes bugged out, her jaw hung open, and she pointed a shaky finger at the boy now in front of her.

"Y-Y-Y-You…"

"Oh my." Was all Suzuka contributed.

"Uh… Hi." Yuuno said dumbly.

"EEEEEEEEEH!!!" Alisa finally screamed. "You mean that you were a ferret all along?!" That couldn't be true! The guy she had taken a liking to was an animal? Weren't there laws against that sort of thing?

"No, that's not right!" Yuuno quickly retorted. "I'm a human, just like you! I can just use magic to change into a ferret!"

"Oh, so that's how it is." Alisa's face suddenly turned into a goofy grin. "So you're a boy who turned into a ferret. The ferret that we petted and played with and slept with and bathed with…"

"…"

"…"

Alisa's face exploded, complete with steam blasting out of her ears. Her eyes became spirals and she fell backwards.

"Ah! Alisa-chan!"

"Alisa!"

"… I knew this was going to happen." Yuuno sighed. He glanced at the unconscious girl. "… She's going to kill me when she wakes up, isn't she?"

* * *

Remember kids: Yuuno is a human boy. Liking him does not make you a furfag.

What might make me a furfag is the fact that I think Arf was the hottest girl in the first season. But she only has the ears and tail, so she's more a dog-girl rather than a furry.


	4. Where Dreams Come True

"It's too bad Suzuka-chan couldn't make it today." Nanoha lamented. "It's been so long since the five of us have gotten together…"

"It's a shame." Fate added.

"I guess it can't be helped." Alisa said. "We'll have to have fun for her sake, too. Right?" She glanced at the only male in the party. Yuuno nodded in response.

It was a rare occasion when Alisa could hang out with her friends. They were usually off saving the universe or whatever. They've been at it for over ten years now, but today was for having fun. The four of them decided to check out a new amusement park that had just opened in the neighbouring town. As expected, it was crowded with patrons exploring the park for the first time.

Alisa was looking forward to a fun time toge…

"Fate-chan! Look over there!" Nanoha cried. "Let's go on that!" She grabbed her girlfriend's hand and ran off towards a ride marked The Tunnel of Love.

"Ah, Nanoha! Don't pull so hard!"

"…"

"…"

"Those two never change, do they?" Alisa snorted. "Running off so they can go make out by themselves…"

"Hm." Yuuno only let out that noise. Otherwise, he just silently watched his friends disappear into the crowd.

Alisa could only see his back, but she imagined the kind of hurt expression that was on his face. That irritated her. Alisa knew that Yuuno had a crush on Nanoha for the longest time. Yet the other girls would flaunt their relationship freely, seemingly disregarding the feelings of others. Unrequited love hurts. Alisa would know.

But she wouldn't let Yuuno get depressed! Today was going to be fun, even if it killed them!

"Well, let's forget about them!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled. "We'll just have fun by ourselves!"

"Alisa! Wait a minute!" Yuuno objected, but the girl didn't relent.

"Now, what ride will we go on first?" She scanned the large map nearby. "Ah! The Barf Bag! That sounds fun!"

"How does that sound f…" Yuuno couldn't finish that thought before Alisa yanked him in the direction of a large, steel roller coaster.

After a fifteen minute wait in line, and two minutes of mixed screams of terror and excitement, Yuuno wobbled off the ride. The aerial mage might have been used magically assisted fast movements, but the loops and corkscrews of the steel behemoth were an entirely different matter. He actually could go for a barf bag…

"That was great, wasn't it?" Alisa cheered. "Want to go again?"

"Uh… no… I'll pass…"

"Ok then, on to the next one!"

"Wait, just let me catch my brea…" There would be no such chance, as Alisa began dragging him away again.

After four more coasters, and a round in the dreaded Tea Cups, Yuuno was proud of his stomach for retaining its contents. Of course he had to also admire his companion for showing no signs of weakness.

"What a rush." She beamed. Hopefully now they could take a break. "Ok, time for another one!"

"What?" Yuuno gaped. "There's more?"

"Of course! We still haven't gone on the biggest, fastest, and most intense ride in the park!" Alisa pointed at the mound of metal that grabbed at the clouds. The sign identified it as The Chernabog. Yuuno gulped.

After the ride was over, Yuuno was positive he saw his life flash by at least five times.

"That was awesome!" Alisa, of course, was pumped. Yuuno gave a weak smile.

"You're really amazing, you know that, Alisa?" He said. Her face flushed.

"Uh… thanks…" Her eyes darted around and spotted the booth that displayed pictures of the ride. "Hey, let's check that out!" She went over and scanned the various screens. She stopped once she spotted the image of herself and Yuuno. Her mouth was frozen in a scream of joy, while Yuuno had his eyes and mouth clenched tightly. Alisa giggled. "You're such a scaredy ferret, Yuuno!"

"Hey, give me a break… that was rough…" He sighed.

"Excuse me!" Alisa said to the person running the booth. She indicated the proper screen. "I'd like to buy that one!"

After the transaction was complete, Alisa held the glossy frame in her hands. On it, it read "We survived the Chernabog!"

She smiled. It would be one of the few memories Alisa had alone with Yuuno. She was having lots of fun, and hopefully, so was he. Although Yuuno looked haggard, he was wearing a smile too. She didn't want to give him time to wonder where Nanoha and Fate ran off to and what they could potentially be doing.

But it was time to cut the guy a break. She certainly didn't want him fainting on her.

"Let's hit the Ferris' wheel next!" She decided.

"Finally, something slow." Yuuno sighed in relief. They waited through the line, and stepped into a car, taking seats across from each other. The operator shot them a wink before he shut the door. The wheel began its slow rotation, periodically stopping to load and unload the cars beneath them. They sat in a comfortable silence, watching the view of the park and its tiny patrons. After an unknown amount of time, the quiet was broken.

"I wonder what Nanoha and Fate are up too right now?" Yuuno wondered aloud.

Damn it. Alisa cursed. There it was. She didn't want a gloomy mood to set over them. Since it was a rare moment alone together, she figured it was a good chance to talk to him.

"Listen, Yuuno." She started. "You shouldn't think about those two too much… I understand how you must feel, but I think you should move on. There's no point dwelling on it and making yourself miserable. I-I'm sure there's a girl out there just waiting for you to notice her!"

Yuuno blinked. "Why would I be miserable thinking about Nanoha and Fate?"

Alisa blinked. "W-Why? Well… I-I know that you're in love with Nanoha, so…"

"Ah!" Yuuno blushed and waved his hands. "That was a long time ago! Back when we were kids! I don't feel that way any more!"

"You don't?"

"I don't."

"…"

"…"

Yuuno suddenly smiled. "Alisa, have you been worried about me this whole time?"

It was Alisa's turn to blush. "No! It's just… It's just… Well… I…"

"I hope you enjoyed your ride!" The operated cheered as he flung open the door.

"I… IDIOT!" Alisa yelled and ran out of the car.

"Ah! Alisa!" Yuuno called after her.

Alisa kept running, furious at herself for being such a fool. She was the one who had been oblivious to Yuuno's feelings. She should have trusted that he'd be able to move on and not dwell on the past. She was so embarrassed by her misjudgement. Even worse is that she did what she always did when she was embarrassed: she lashed out at him.

She flopped down on a bench and sighed into her hands. She was going to have to apologise to him later.

But wait… if Yuuno wasn't in love with Nanoha anymore… Wasn't that great news? She had a shot now, didn't she? If she confessed, maybe it would turn out ok!

Alisa bolted to her feet. All right, now she was going to…

"Oh ho ho ho ho. Why, if it isn't Ms Bannings! What a surprise, meeting you here."

Oh God damn it.

Alisa turned towards the familiar snotty tone. "Oh, it's you, Ayanokouji." She faced the girl who attended the same university she did. Ayanokouji was a text book case of the pampered rich girl. She talked in a stuck up voice, she wore expensive, frilly dresses, had long blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes. She tossed around her riches any chance she got, and was always in the company of two ass kissers.

In short, she was annoying.

"My my, isn't this the scene." Ayanokouji chuckled, using her dainty hand to hide her mouth. "All alone at an amusement park? Well, I would expect no more from you, Ms Bannings."

"And what the hell does that mean?" Alisa snarled.

"What? Why, just look at you. There's no way such a boorish tomboy like yourself would ever have a boyfriend." The snooty girl chuckled. "Just look at your short hair, and you're wearing pants, for Pete's sake. If it weren't for those cow utters hanging from your chest, I'd swear you were a man."

Normally, Alisa would have just slugged the bitch in her million dollar face, but this time the insults hit home. Here she was, thinking she'd have a chance with Yuuno now, but she had failed to take note of such important things. She wasn't exactly 'ladylike', and she certainly was no match for a girl like Nanoha in terms of charm. Yuuno might have no interest in a mannish woman like her…

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Alisa!" Before she knew it, Yuuno had run up and slung his arm over her shoulders. "I hope I didn't keep you long."

Alisa was too stunned to form her words properly. "Uh… no… it's… ok…"

Yuuno turned to the three gawking girls. He shot them his refined business man smile. "Oh, are these your friends? Thank you for taking care of Alisa for me." He gave a quick bow.

"Uh… um… no… It's actually her taking care of us…" Ayanokouji stuttered. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Ms Bannings." She shot a glare. "I didn't realised you were here with your boyfriend. Let's go, girls." The rich girl stormed off, taking her two clones with her.

"Who were those girls?" Yuuno wondered after they'd left. He looked at Alisa, only to see the shadows of her hair covering her eyes. "Alisa?"

Alisa silently shrugged his arm off and stepped away. "They were probably right…" She muttered. "You're probably not interested in a boyish, short tempered, foul mouthed girl like me, are you?"

She looked out the corner of her eye. She saw him scratching his cheek as he averted his gaze.

"Well… I certainly don't think there's anything wrong with spunky and energetic girls like you." He admitted. Alisa looked at him straight on.

"D-Do you mean that?"

He nodded.

Alisa was angry at herself again. Damn it, there was no reason for her to be having doubts! She should just go for it and whatever happens happens!

"Yuuno!" The sudden declaration had the boy standing at attention.

"Yes!"

"I… You… I…" Even at this crucial moment, she still couldn't get the words out. She had to hurry, or else she'd be interrupted again!

Ah, screw it. Alisa Bannings was a girl of action!

She took him by the shoulders, leaned up and crushed her mouth against his. After a moment, she drew back and looked into his baffled eyes.

"Y-You better take responsibility for creating that misunderstanding by making it into reality!"

"O-Of course!" He replied on reflex. He had absolutely no intention of rejecting her, anyways. "If you're ok with me…"

And so, Alisa had finally done it! It took ten bloody years, but she had finally done it! That destined encounter on that cold day in the woods had finally resulted in a Good End.

Nanoha and Fate cheered from their place in the bushes.

"Just as planned!"

* * *

Chernabog is the name of that big devil guy from Disney's Fantasia.

Ayanokouji is just the name that pops into my head whenever I think of rich families. I have no idea why...

I actually feel bad for Suzuka. I kept shoving her off into the background. I'd like to write something involving her, but I don't really have any ideas.


	5. Isn't it Sad

Alisa and Yuuno quietly sipped their tea and poked at their cake slices as they sat in Café Sacchin.

"Hey," Yuuno started. "Have you noticed that our screen time has decreased gradually each season?"

"Yeah." Alisa nodded. "What the hell's up with that?"

"Maybe people just don't like us?" Yuuno ventured.

"What's there not to like about us?" She demanded. "Just because I don't have magic powers…"

"Or because I'm seen as a threat…"

"Hey, at least you got to appear in StrikerS!" Alisa reminded him. "I only appear in the damn Sound Stage!"

"…"

"…"

Both of them took a swig of tea, swallowed, and sighed.

* * *

I just couldn't resist XD

Well, that's all I got. I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Who knows, maybe I'll add another chapter some day if an idea hits me.


End file.
